


Little Dragon

by jung_jeffery127



Category: NCT, WAYV
Genre: M/M, This was not meant to be this sad, Xiaojun just needs a lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_jeffery127/pseuds/jung_jeffery127
Summary: Xiaojun has a big crush on Liu YangYang. Xiaojun needs extra special care and love from his past. He has a hard time with dominant and powerful men. People like Johnny Seo. Xiaojun is scared out of his mind with both trying to figure out who to impress to win YangYang's heart and having to work with Johnny Seo. Little does he know the person he needs to impress is Johnny himself.





	Little Dragon

Xiaojun did not want to transfer to Neo Tech University, but now that he's developed an abnormal crush for the German dance captain, there was no way he was leaving. 

“Dude you are in deeeeeep shit,” Hendery smirks as he sits next to Xiaojun in their language arts class. 

“What why?” Xiaojun asks as he stares at the back of YangYang's head. 

“You'll notice soon enough,” Mark smirks as he hums a song. 

“Alright class. We have a project coming up. I'm not dealing with people complaining about not getting picked so I have assigned your partners for you,” Professor Kim sighs as he begins to list names off, “Seo Johnny and Xiao Dejun,” Professor Kim reads causing Xiaojun to snap his head up. 

“Tell my mother and father I love them,” Xiaojun groans as he picks his bags up. Xiaojun walks over to the tall basketball player before gulping, “H-Hi. I'm Xiao Dejun but you can call me Xiaojun,” Xiaojun smiles nervously. 

“Hey! I know you. You're the guy in my music class that can play a shit ton of instruments!” Johnny grins as Xiaojun sits down. 

Xiaojun nods and then blushes as YangYang looks over at him. 

“He does a damn good job too,” YangYang winks at Xiaojun and Johnny, 

“You are disgusting. Openly hitting on my new best friend,” Johnny shakes his head as he slings his arm around Xiaojun’s shoulders. 

“You always get the hot ones Johnny. You're already pining after someone!” YangYang whines and pouts. 

“You are?” Xiaojun looks at Johnny in shock. 

Johnny could literally have any male and female in the whole school. Yet he was pining for someone?

“Yeah. Unfortunately, I think he's dating Hendery,” Johnny frowns while looking over at Hendery. 

“You like Chittaphon?” Xiaojun asks in shock. 

“What? No! I like Mark,” Johnny laughs as Xiaojun chokes on his saliva. 

“Mark is single! Very much single!” Xiaojun shouts a little too loudly. 

“Yah! Xiao Dejun! I’m gonna beat your ass!” Mark stands up causing Xiaojun to screech and hide behind Johnny. 

“HENDERY GET HIM AWAY!” Xiaojun screams and looks at Hendery. 

“You brought this on yourself dumbass,” Hendery smirks at Xiaojun. 

“WHY DO MY TWO BEST FRIENDS HATE ME?!” Xiaojun screeches then grips Johnny’s hand when Mark comes closer. 

“I apologize in advance for this complete moron,” Mark laughs as he looks at the shaking boy behind Johnny. 

“He’s adorable,” Johnny laughs and looks at Xiaojun. 

“Please don’t kill me,” Xiaojun pouts while looking up at Mark. 

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Mark smirks at Xiaojun who grins and links arms with Mark, “Hendery get your ass over here,” Mark laughs as Hendery walks over. 

Hendery links his arm with Mark and Xiaojun causing Xiaojun to grin when their silver bracelets shine. Mark and Hendery walk back to their desks as Xiaojun sits in his seat. The teacher had uploaded the details into their online classroom. YangYang smiles fondly at Xiaojun who bites at his lip. 

“You okay?” Johnny whispers to Xiaojun while smiling at him. 

“Mmhm. Just not used to talking to new people. Not a strong suit of mine,” Xiaojun opens up their virtual classroom to look at the project details. 

Johnny nods while keeping his eye on Xiaojun. He wanted to know why the cute little dragon like boy was so afraid to open up to others. Johnny knew he would find out in time. He smiles brightly as Xiaojun begins brainstorming some ideas for their project. Johnny feels his phone vibrate causing him to glare at YangYang. 

‘He’s so cute. I just wanna kith his cheeks and keep him safe from everything evil.’ -L.Y.

“You’re so stupid,” Johnny laughs at YangYang. 

“Well obviously,” YangYang looks at the honor roll paper sitting in his binder. 

“I hate you and your smart ass,” Johnny sighs and shakes his head. 

YangYang rolls his eyes and turns his head back to his partner, Lucas. Xiaojun looks over at Mark and Hendery. Hendery smiles softly at Xiaojun and nods his head to him. Mark smiles brightly at Xiaojun. Xiaojun nods and relaxes slightly. 

“Alright class, in the next five minutes, have the poem you want to analyze and write about. Xiaojun and Johnny you’ll start with telling the class what poem you want to analyze,” the professor smiles at the two. 

“Can we do The Raven? I know it’s in English, but I’ve always wanted to learn it,” Xiaojun asks Johnny while looking up at him with bright and hopeful eyes. 

“Of course we can. Do you want me to tell the class or you?” Johnny smiles at Xiaojun. 

“I can. C-Can I like squeeze your hand when I do?” Xiaojun blushes a deep red. 

“Of course. You don’t need to be afraid of me okay?” Johnny smiles at Xiaojun. 

“I know. Long story. Tell you about it some other time,” Xiaojun nods his head and puffs out his cheeks. 

When the five minutes was up Xiaojun instantly squeezes Johnny’s hand. Xiaojun hardly ever volunteered to talk to the class, so he felt happy inside that he wanted to tell the class. 

“Alright! Xiaojun and Johnny. What poem are you doing?” the professor smiles at the two.

“W-We’re going to do The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe,” Xiaojun squeezes Johnny’s hand. 

“Nice choice boys. Good luck,” the professor smiles and nods his head towards the two. 

“You did great,” Johnny smiles at Xiaojun who grins at Johnny. 

Once the class ends, Xiaojun packs up and runs over to Hendery. Hendery laces his fingers with Xiaojun and smiles at his best friend. 

“How are you doing love bug?” Hendery smiles at Xiaojun. 

“‘m okay. Johnny helped kinda. Still scared. They upped my anxiety meds,” Xiaojun frowns and looks at his best friend. 

“Is it messing with your sleep and eating habits again?” Hendery frowns as Xiaojun nods his head. 

“I wish I could kill those bastards,” Mark growls and shakes his head. 

“‘s okay Markie. Can’t change what happened. But guess what!” Xiaojun grins brightly at his best friends. 

“What baby?” Hendery asks as Xiaojun lifts his shirt slightly to show a faded scar. 

“My tattoo is next week!” Xiaojun grins brightly causing Hendery and Mark to smile. 

“Yay! Are you getting the dragon Ten drew?” Mark asks smiling. 

“Yeah! I’m hoping to get a big back piece also in the future,” Xiaojun closes his eyes and winces at the memory. 

“Stop thinking about it okay? We got you. I think you got two new people too,” Mark nods his head towards Johnny and YangYang. 

Xiaojun runs over to Johnny and bites his lip, “Thank you for today. Both of you. You both made me feel really accepted today,” Xiaojun grins at the two. 

“Of course sweetheart. Do you wanna come over sometime this week to work on the project? I can send you my basketball schedule so we can work out what days,” Johnny smiles brightly. 

Xiaojun whips out his neon blue glitter pen and writes his number on Johnny’s arm. YangYang watches in amazement as Xiaojun’s eyes light up when Johnny compliments his pen choice. Johnny and YangYang bid goodbye to Xiaojun as he runs off to Hendery and Mark. 

“I want to marry him,” YangYang whines out. 

“Shut up. You barely know him,” Johnny rolls his eyes and wraps an arm around YangYang’s shoulders as they walk to their dorm. 

“Honestly? I can’t stand you. God gave me the worst adopted brother in the world,” YangYang snorts as Johnny gasps. 

“Wow! How rude! After introducing you to your future husband and everything,” Johnny snorts as he opens the door to their dorm then screams when he sees his best friends chilling on his couch, “Will you two fucking call me next time you two decide to post up in my goddamned dorm?” 

“No,” Taeyong continues to eat the bowl of cereal he currently had in his lap. 

“Sorry. Doyoung was getting it on with Jungwoo and we didn’t wanna deal with it,” Jaehyun looks at Johnny with a dead expression. 

“You guys are so fucking dramatic,” YangYang throws his book bag on the floor by the door. 

“Says the one who cries about how cute Xiaojun’s cheeks are when he smiles,” Taeyong looks at YangYang.

“I hope a rat crawls up your ass and rots you bitch,” YangYang smirks at Taeyong. 

“What the hell?” Jaehyun and Johnny look at each other before sighing. 

“I got paired up with him for language arts. Something really bad happened to him,” Johnny frowns and grabs a bag of Doritos out of the cabinet. 

“How do you know?” Jaehyun asks while raising his eyebrow. 

“He had to squeeze my hand just to talk to the class for five seconds. Hendery and Mark watch over him like a hawk,” Johnny frowns slightly. 

“I hope he’s okay,” Taeyong frowns while looking at the hurt look on YangYang’s face. 

Xiaojun sits in the back of the cafeteria with Sicheng and Yuta. 

“How was language arts?” Yuta smiles softly at Xiaojun. 

“I got paired with Johnny. But YangYang talked to me. He’s so cute Yuta! Like I just want to squish his cheeks and give him lots of cuddles,” Xiaojun takes a bite of his apple slices. 

“I bet he would love that,” Yuta grins brightly at Xiaojun who grins in return. 

Sicheng leans over and whispers something to Yuta who laughs slightly and nods his head. Xiaojun yelps and looks over at the chair that moves beside him. Hendery chuckles softly and sits next to him. 

“I see you got closer to YangYang today,” Hendery smirks. 

“Yeah! Are you guys gonna tell me what you meant when you said that I was in deep shit? Also who do you think I would need to impress if I were to get the guts to ask YangYang out?” Xiaojun tilts his head as he looks at Hendery. 

“That’s all stuff you’ll find out soon,” Hendery chuckles softly then looks at Xiaojun’s phone when it vibrates. 

Xiaojun looks at the message confused then grins. 

‘Hey. I don’t have basketball practice tomorrow. Wanna come over then?’- J.S.

‘Yeah! I’d love to. Anything specific you want me to bring? I can bring snacks or something.’- X.J.

‘Just bring yourself hun. See you tomorrow!’- J.S.

“I’m scared,” Xiaojun looks at Hendery. 

“He’s not one of them. He won’t hurt you. Okay? You’re going to be okay,” Hendery smiles at Xiaojun who nods his head. 

Mark sighs and knocks on the door of Johnny’s dorm. Johnny opens it and smiles at him. 

“Wanna talk about Xiaojun before he comes tomorrow?” Johnny asks raising his eyebrow to which Mark nods his head. 

Johnny lets him inside and sits on the couch after Mark sits down. 

“Is YangYang here?” Mark asks while looking at Johnny. 

“Yeah I am. Want me to listen as well?” YangYang sits on the floor by the couch. 

“Yes please. I need you guys to be able to take care of him if he gets a panic attack. Xiaojun has a very hard time trusting men with power and authority. He also has a very hard time being around men who are dominant and strong. You have to be very gentle and careful with him. When he has a panic attack he’ll probably want YangYang to hold him and to sing to him,” Mark looks at YangYang and sighs softly. 

“What happened to him?” YangYang asks softly. 

“His parents died when he was three. Hendery, Xiaojun, and I went to the same daycare during the day. Xiaojun was put in the foster care system after his parents died. He wasn’t adopted until he was thirteen. His adopted father, God forgive me for calling him that, was a man who was the CEO of his own business. He was a very wealthy man who held a lot of authority. He had promised Xiaojun that he was a safe haven and that Xiaojun could fully trust him. Sadly, that wasn’t the case. Xiaojun would get beat, whipped, and used for sexual pleasure for this man. Xiaojun just finally moved out when he was eighteen and accepted into this college. He only fully trusts Hendery and I because we were there through everything. He’s terrified of you Johnny. You’re strong, dominant, and authoritative. You have to be careful with him. It took guts from him to even be able to maintain eye contact with you. Xiaojun is littered with scars from the whips that the man used on him. Hendery and I are trusting the both you to keep him safe and protected. I’m letting you in on a little secret okay? Xiaojun has a crush. A super duper duper big crush. Like, if I had a dollar for everytime he talked about his crush, I would never need a job. He doesn’t know that his crush’s brother is Johnny Seo. When he finds that out, he will freak out. I need you guys to please please please reassure him that it will be okay. YangYang? Please take care of our little dragon,” Mark looks at YangYang who chokes on a sob while wiping the tears from his cheeks. 

“I promise! I promise I will!” YangYang sobs and hugs Mark. 

“I will do my best to be as soft and gentle as I can,” Johnny smiles at Mark. 

“I know you will. Thank you guys. I need to run though. My phone is vibrating my ass and I know it’s Xiaojun,” Mark pulls out his phone from his back pocket before answering the call that pops up, “Xiaojun I will be there in two seconds,” Mark chuckles as he puts the phone on speaker. 

“WILL YOU TELL ME WHO I SHOULD IMPRESS WHEN I GET THE BALLS TO ASK YANGYANG OUT?!” Xiaojun shouts through the phone while giggling loudly. 

“Oh dear Jesus. This again?” Mark looks at YangYang who blushes and grins. 

“Shut up. His stupid little Taiwanese German ass is important to me,” Xiaojun huffs loudly. 

“Just his ass? Mark smirks and shakes his head. 

“THIS IS AN ASEXUAL ONLY HOUSEHOLD! I WILL EXPRESS MY LOVE VIA CUDDLES AND CUTE FOREHEAD KISSES IN BLANKET FORTS WHILE WATCHING OUR FAVORITE MOVIES!” Xiaojun screeches loudly. 

“Are you at the dorm?” Mark asks biting his lip. 

“Yeth I am. Hendery is laughing at me because I’m wearing pink slippers. I told him I was gonna shove my slipper up his ass,” Xiaojun giggles happily. 

“Oh my god. I’m hanging up. I need to get to the dorm before you kill Hendery,” Mark chuckles softly. 

“Please hurry. Chittaphon is over. He keeps pestering me about my tattoo,” Xiaojun huffs. 

“Oh lord. Don’t kill Ten or Hendery. You can’t end up in prison. You’ll never survive,” Mark snorts and shakes his head. 

“You are right. I’ll kill them with kindness,” Xiaojun giggles.

“Goodbye dork,” Mark hangs up the phone and looks at the two, “When he trusts you, that’s how he acts. Be good to him. I will see you on Monday. Hurt him? I hurt you,” Mark smirks at the two who nod their heads. 

Mark bids his farewells and leaves the two in the dorm. YangYang goes into his room and hums softly. 

“Johnny? Which hoodie should I give him?” YangYang asks his brother. 

“Whichever one kiddo. Will you help me tomorrow please? I don’t want him to be scared,” Johnny frowns and sniffles. 

“Hey hey hey! Don’t cry. It’ll be okay. I promise. I have an idea,” YangYang smiles at Johnny when he walks out to him. 

Johnny nods his head and hugs YangYang tightly. 

“It’s going to be okay. Nothing bad will happen. Okay? I’m going to give him one of my hoodies when he gets here. Make sure to turn the AC on high when he gets here,” YangYang winks and sits next to Johnny. 

“Mark! Where were you?” Xiaojun pouts and hugs Mark tightly. 

“I was at Johnny’s,” Mark smiles at Xiaojun who nods. 

“Did you know I held his hand today?” Xiaojun smiles at Mark who looks at him shocked. 

“What? You did?” Mark asks as he sits on the couch with Xiaojun. 

“Mmhm! I know he’s a big powerful guy, but I felt safe for some reason. Like I knew he would never hurt me. I knew that he would protect me if I needed it. I’m still really anxious and mildly scared around him because he is so strong and powerful, but somehow I just know that Johnny wouldn’t hurt me,” Xiaojun smiles at Mark. 

“I’m really proud of you. You know that right?” Mark smiles at Xiaojun. 

“I know. By the way Hendery and Ten went to go get dinner. They’re probably gonna get pizza since we haven’t had it in a while,” Xiaojun gets his phone out and texts Johnny. 

‘What time do you want me to come over tomorrow? :3’- X.J.

‘How about noon? That way we can have lunch while we work.’- S.J.

‘Sounds good! I’ll see you tomorrow Johnny.’- X.J.

Xiaojun and Mark start to play some video games until Hendery and Ten get back from getting pizza. 

-The Next Day- 

Xiaojun wakes up an hour thirty minutes before he is supposed to be at Johnny’s. He’s nervous and he didn’t know why. Xiaojun bites his lip nervously as he looks at Mark, Hendery, and Ten. 

“Do I look okay?” Xiaojun bites his lip more as he looks down at his plain black jeans and white t-shirt. 

“You look stunning Junnie. If YangYang doesn’t cuff you soon, I might have to convince Hendery to have both of us cuff you,” Ten giggles softly as he looks at Xiaojun. 

“Sh-Shut up,” Xiaojun blushes a deep red and hides his face. 

“Babe stop teasing him about that,” Hendery chuckles softly and shakes his head. 

“I still can’t believe he had a crush on both of us,” Ten giggles as Xiaojun whines and hides behind Mark. 

“Boys. Stop. You know it’s makes him anxious,” Mark looks at Ten and Hendery. 

“Sorry Junnie,” Ten and Hendery both apologize. 

Xiaojun yelps when his phone begins to go off. He picks up his phone without looking at the caller ID, “Xiaojun services. Killed a body and need it removed? You called the right person. How can I help you?” 

“Do you always answer the phone like that?” Johnny chuckles softly causing Xiaojun to giggle and blush. 

“No I just didn’t see who was calling. What can I do for you?” Xiaojun asks smiling brightly. 

“Do you wanna come over now? I’m really bored and have nothing better to do,” Johnny chuckles softly. 

“Sure! Let me just get my shoes on and I’ll come over. What’s your dorm number again?” Xiaojun asks humming. 

“One hundred and twenty-seven,” Johnny chuckles softly, “I’ll see you soon.” Johnny hums. 

“See you soon!” Xiaojun giggles before ending the call and slipping his shoes on. 

“You’re leaving now?” Mark asks. 

“Yes sir! I’ll be back later. Don’t have too much fun without me,” Xiaojun slips his book bag over his shoulders and walks out the door. 

Xiaojun hums softly and walks over to the stairs. He begins walking down to the fifth floor while humming. Xiaojun stops at the fifth floor then walks down the hallway to dorm 127. Xiaojun knocks on the door and smiles softly. Johnny opens the door and Xiaojun gasps slightly at the brown fuzzy bear hoodie that Johnny was wearing. 

“What’s wrong?” Johnny asks smiling. 

“It’s so cute!” Xiaojun screeches and rubs the arm of the hoodie happily. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Johnny chuckles softly and bring Xiaojun inside. 

“What do you want with your ramen?” YangYang asks Johnny then looks at Xiaojun before smiling. 

“I didn’t know you two shared a dorm. It’s really cold in here,” Xiaojun shivers slightly. 

“Would you like a hoodie?” YangYang asks and smiles brightly. 

“R-Really? You’d let me?” Xiaojun asks while biting his lip. 

YangYang walks into his room and comes out with three different hoodies. Xiaojun immediately gravitates towards the bright red Adidas hoodie. YangYang grins and slips it on him. Xiaojun giggles and looks up at YangYang. 

“Thank you,” Xiaojun smiles brightly, “How long have you two shared a dorm?” Xiaojun asks while sitting shyly on the couch by the kitchen area. 

“Since YangYang started here,” Johnny smiles and sits on the kitchen counter. 

“That explains why you two are so close,” Xiaojun nods his head and gets his laptop out of his bag. 

“Actually we’re close because I’m Johnny’s adopted brother,” YangYang looks at Xiaojun. 

Xiaojun nods his head slowly then finally processes the information. Xiaojun’s eyes widen and his breathing quickens. 

 

“J-Johnny’s y-your brother?” Xiaojun asks shakily while looking at YangYang. 

YangYang and Johnny both nods slowly, ready to take action when Xiaojun’s panic attack begins. Xiaojun begins to hyperventilate and shake hard. He rocks his body back and forth before beginning to pull at his jeans. YangYang sits behind Xiaojun and holds him against his chest. YangYang begins to sing a soft lullaby in Xiaojun’s ear to calm him down. After five minutes, Xiaojun had finally calmed down enough to speak properly. 

“Y-You know d-don’t you?” Xiaojun looks at YangYang who nods. 

“How about we set up a blanket fort for you and Johnny to study in?” YangYang suggests. 

Xiaojun stands up and walks over to Johnny. He holds his hand out and blushes, “M-My name is Xiao Dejun a-and I have a big fat crush on your brother. I h-hope you find me worthy of maybe dating him in the f-future!” Xiaojun looks at Johnny who laughs and shakes his hand. 

“I think it’s my brother who needs to prove himself worthy of being with you,” Johnny smiles down at Xiaojun. 

Xiaojun hugs Johnny tightly before whispering, “Thank you for not judging me,” Xiaojun smiles up at Johnny before running over to YangYang, “Thank you for helping me,” Xiaojun hugs YangYang before grabbing chairs and setting them up by the couch. 

Johnny and YangYang looks at Xiaojun quizzically. Xiaojun walks into the room next to YangYang’s then giggles. 

“Not Johnny’s room,” Xiaojun walks out of the room before walking into the room next to the bathroom. He grins as he sees blankets stuffed under his bed. He grabs the old looking comforters and throw blankets from under the bed. He drags them out to the couch and giggles more. Xiaojun begins to toss the blankets onto the couch and the chairs. He adds more blankets before crawling inside and fixing it from the inside. He crawls out and looks at Johnny and YangYang, “It’s done.” 

Johnny grabs his laptop and notebooks while YangYang grabs Xiaojun’s stuff. They crawl inside the blanket fort and notice Xiaojun with his knees to his chest with his eyes closed. Xiaojun smiles brightly to himself and uncurls himself then opens his eyes.

“You okay?” Johnny asks while setting up their laptops. 

Xiaojun looks at Johnny and grins brightly, “I trust you. Fully,” Xiaojun smiles at Johnny who bites back a small sob. 

“Y-You mean it?” Johnny looks at Xiaojun who nods and slips the hoodie and shirt off, scars that covered his back and abdomen on display. 

“I-I want you both to see. I-It’s why I am the way I am. I’m very nervous and shy around dominant males because the last time I trusted one this happened. I-I know you wore that hoodie because Mark told you to be soft with me. But guess what? Y-You can dress and wear whatever you want! Because I trust you One hundred percent. Wanna know a secret?” Xiaojun asks as he slips his shirt and YangYang’s hoodie back on. 

“What’s the secret?” Johnny asks as YangYang slips his arms around Xiaojun’s stomach.

“Mark has a big fat crush on you,” Xiaojun giggles at him when Johnny bushes a deep red. 

Xiaojun closes his eyes and leans back against YangYang who smiles and kisses his cheek softly. 

“Where do you want to start with the analysis of the poem?” Johnny asks Xiaojun. 

Xiaojun looks at him and smiles softly, “The words that you would have to look up in the dictionary,” Xiaojun nods his head. 

“That’s smart,” YangYang smiles while holding Xiaojun tightly. 

“What if I have to pee?” Xiaojun looks at YangYang. 

“I guess I’ll let you go then,” YangYang buries his face in Xiaojun’s neck while smiling. 

Xiaojun and Johnny continue to work on the project for another three hours before calling it quits. Mark kept calling Xiaojun while they were working, which caused Mark to show up at the dorm. 

“I swear to god if you killed him Johnny I’m going to disembowel you and wear your skin as a suit!” Mark glares at Johnny. 

“Why the hell would I kill Xiaojun?” Johnny asks as he crawls out from the blanket fort. 

“I don’t know! Is he okay?” Mark asks worriedly. 

Xiaojun and YangYang crawl out of the fort causing Mark to grin. YangYang instantly wraps his arms around Xiaojun again causing Xiaojun to giggle. 

“Mark! I have a leach!” Xiaojun giggles softly at Mark. 

“Yeah? Does the leach like you?” Mark asks making Xiaojun blush. 

“Guess I’ll find out soon,” Xiaojun stands up and looks at YangYang, “You have my number right? I have to go. I’ll see you in class on Monday!” Xiaojun grins as he gets his things together before leaving with Mark, completely forgetting he was wearing YangYang’s hoodie. 

The next several weeks continue on with the same pattern. Xiaojun would spend time with Johnny and YangYang when both boys didn’t have practice. Mark and Johnny had gotten together not long after Xiaojun’s first day with Johnny and YangYang. YangYang had grown to fall in love with every little aspect about Xiaojun. YangYang discovered that Xiaojun sleeps with his eyes wide open, he likes to be hugged when he sleeps, he’s great at playing musical instruments, and that Xiaojun’s tattoo that he just recently got was designed by Hendery’s boyfriend. Neither boy had the guts to ask the other out, or that’s what YangYang thought. 

It was the day after the last group finished their presentation and the professor was giving everyone a day off. Class had barely started and Xiaojun was nowhere to be found. YangYang bites his lip when he can’t seem to find Xiaojun. Suddenly the classroom door bursts open causing everyone to look over at the door. The professor bites his lip to keep from laughing. Only the professor, Mark, Hendery, Johnny, and Xiaojun knew what was happening. YangYang looks at Xiaojun in confusion. 

“Liu YangYang! We have a problem,” Xiaojun walks over to his desk. 

“What did I do wrong?” YangYang looks at Xiaojun frowning. 

“It’s what you are going to do,” Xiaojun smirks at YangYang. 

“That is?” YangYang raises his eyebrow and smiles. 

“Accompany me on a date this weekend as my boyfriend,” Xiaojun grins at YangYang. 

“Xiaojun you dork! I love you,” YangYang stands up and kisses Xiaojun causing the classroom to clap and laugh at the theatrics. 

Once they pulled away Xiaojun grins brightly at YangYang, “Thank you for loving me.” 

“Thank you for trusting me,” YangYang kisses Xiaojun’s cheek happily. 

Finally together. All thanks to this project with the big scary basketball player Johnny Seo.


End file.
